Electrostatic discharge (ESD) is a sudden release of electrostatic charge which can result in high electric fields and currents within an integrated circuit. ESD pulses can damage electronic devices, for example by “blowing out” a gate oxide of a transistor in cases of high voltage or by “melting” an active region area of a device in cases of high current, causing junction failure. If devices are damaged by an ESD pulse, the electronic product can be rendered less operable than desired, or can even be rendered inoperable altogether.